legends_series_wizard_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Silas Alderick
"My ancestors were exclusively loyal to white magic only, but I was fascinated by the Dark Arts long before I knew my family's history." Silas Albert Seth Alderick was a professor at Imperium School of Magic, descending from the House of the Phoenix and a powerful wizard and Lord of the Dark Arts. Family Background The Alderick family were all wizards and followers of Merlin. The eldest known ancestor was a brother-like friend of Merlin named Yonas Alderick. It is supposed that Alderick Alderick, one of the early students of the Imperium, was the grandson of Yonas. The Aldericks were loyal to the Order of the Rising Phoenix, as it was very common within the family to have wizards in the House of Phoenix. Alderick Alderick became a very powerful wizard, blessed by Lord Lucien and his ten children, and he was made one of the three members of the Council, along with Alderam Alderam and Charles Stewart. Killian Cross was very fond of the Aldericks and he extensively used the family's members for trusted positions, either in the Council or the Houses of Imperium. Even after Cross' death, the Alderick family did not fall from power and remained by the grace of Lord Lucien and his family. Early Years (1965-1981) Silas was born to Henry Alderick and Mariah Olde, on May 13th 1965 at the family mansion in London. He was known as a very smart boy with intense curiosity about everything. His father was unhappy with him because of his bad behavior towards the half-blood wizards and took chances in making him respectful to all, but nonetheless didn't succeed. Silas took pride to his name, family history, and origins. He was said to be very proud of his pure wizard blood. Both his parents were wizards, his mother coming from an old British family, also by the Order of the Rising Phoenix. When Silas was still a kid, nearing his 6th birthday, he stumbled across a book in his father's possession, the Libris Tenebris. It was a very old book discussing the perks of being a Lord of the Dark Arts and the effect it would have on the world. This book was known for centuries as the Forbidden Book, and only the family's ancestors could giver the permission to other members to read it. While it is unknown how it was possible for young Silas to read the book, Ludwig von Coburg speculated that it was left opened up in the middle, because it would have been impossible to open it if it was closed or secured in the library. Fredward Coperman also said it might have been a fault of Silas' grandfather, Fitzgerald Alderick, who had mental health issues for a long time by then. Young Silas became obsessed with the Dark Arts and researched the subjects when he came of age, which would mean by his 12th birthday. He then proceeded to learning his family's history. While there were no Dark Lords recorded in the Alderick House, Silas decided it wasn't long before there was one. He therefore had the passion to gain the unlimited power the Dark Lords would give him once the time was right. On his 15th birthday, Silas produced his own curse - the Pentacle Curse, which would be cast upon a wizard in order to reveal his personal demon, in other words his dark side. He never used it on anyone until he was out of Imperium. Imperium Years (1981-1986) On his 16th birthday, Silas was given the chance to attend the Imperium School of Magic, the one his ancestors attended and held positions in. Silas' other big dream was to become a Master of the House of the Phoenix once he had graduated. In the sorting ceremony, he was picked by Horatio Mar to join the House of the Phoenix. He soon proved to be a skilled and almost brilliant wizard. His grades were always high, much to the pleasure of his parents and teachers. Silas met a young half-blood witch named Lydia Petrovsky and while there was rivalry between them, he grew especially fond of her. His father saw this as a good opportunity for his son to be respectful to all wizards of each kind, as was his desire. Once in their fourth year at Imperium, Silas confessed his feelings to her, which were rather affectionate and the two became a couple. They were befriended by three young wizards, each one from another House. Those were: * Sebastian Alovey, from the House of the Lion, * Finn McKennedy, from the House of the Siren, and * Ernest Newman, from the House of the Dragon. There was a wizard which Silas was jealous of. His name was Marcus Stewart II. His abilities and skills towered over others' and since he was in the same House, he saw him as a threat or even a challenge. Silas and Marcus became bitter rivals. Marcus attempted to seduce Lydia, but it became clear enough that the young witch was not to fall for his charm. Late in their fifth year at Imperium, Lydia was found dead at the West Tower. Silas was entirely sure it was Marcus who murdered her, but convinced he would not prove it in time, he gave up on any effort to reveal his rival's faults. Silas grieved for his lost love and became a very cold and distant person. He would always wear black. His obsession with the Dark Arts didn't decrease at all. Instead of faltering, he craved power even more than before. He spent most of his time studying dark magic instead of white, convinced he learnt everything while at Imperium. He graduated in 1986, age 21 as usual with the students of the college. The Years of Research It was not long before he got the chance to travel. He went to France and Germany, then to New Orleans and the Balkans, most notably Romania and Bulgaria, he traveled across Russia and Turkey, studying the Dark Arts History of each place. While studying, he stumbled across two names: one was Lord Sabbath I and the other was Oscar Skasgard. He realized soon enough that it was two different persons but with the same purpose: both were equally interested in becoming Dark Lords, but only Sabbath made it. While reading about the first really powerful Dark Lord, Silas was visited by the spirit of Skasgard. Skasgard told him about his bloodline and how one of his descendants would bear a son with Marcus Stewart II, his former rival. Silas never ignored the prophecy and was certain that he would one day kill either Marcus himself or his son. Appointment as Master of the House of the Phoenix In 1999 the Three Member Council of the Imperium School of Magic granted him the position of the Professor along with the one of the Master of the House of the Phoenix. That meant he would exclusively teach the young wizards that belonged to that house. By 1999 Imperium had not welcomed new wizard blood for at least two years, because most of the graduates had started family right after college and there were no younger siblings to them. This resulted in the House of the Dragon being inactive during the year, because there wasn't any sorting for it during the sorting ceremony. The House of the Phoenix received many attendants as usual. One of the young wizards sorted into the House was Marcus' son, Kol Stewart. He was descending from both the bloodlines of Charles Stewart and Oscar Skasgard. Silas remained typical with the boy throughout the first season but soon enough he started inquiring him about his parents. Later that same year, he convinced the young wizard to confront his father Marcus about the Petrovsky incident. When Kol informed him of his father's past actions, Silas gave himself a promise: he would become the Dark Lord, end both the Stewarts' lives and resurrect Lydia to rule by his side. Throughout the Series * In ''The Crown of Grace, ''Silas was already teaching at Imperium for a year. He and Kol had developed a kind of friendship and he was young Stewart's most trusted senior. __FORCETOC__